This invention relates to a toilet bowl equipped with far infrared lamps, and more particularly, to a toilet bowl equipped with far infrared lamps, by which users can receive a treatment by far infrared rays while emptying the bowel without taking additional time.
There are well known applications related to toilet bowls and treatment devices equipped with far infrared lamps, for example, a bidet, a low-noise toilet bowl, a therapeutic far infrared device and a toilet bowl equipped with far infrared lamps which is attached on a front portion of a toilet bowl seat.
Furthermore, a toilet bowl seat with a number of protrusions for an acupressure effect and a moxacautery device is disclosed in a Korean Utility Model No. 20-174901. The toilet bowl seat includes a number of acupressure protrusions, a moxacautery nozzle and a far infrared sterilizer at the upper surface of the toilet bowl seat, thereby providing users with the acupressure effect, the moxacautery effect and the sterilizing effect by the far infrared ray while the users sit down on the toilet bowl seat.
Additionally, a toilet bowl seat equipped with an ultraviolet device and a far infrared device is disclosed in a Korean Utility Model Application No. 92-24951. At the front and lower surface of the toilet bowl seat, an ultraviolet lamp and a far infrared lamp, which are connected to a timer in a semicircle made of a crystal, are screwed into a socket and attached at a mounting plate. An ultraviolet lamp switch is mounted on the rear of a rotary shaft in such a manner that the ultraviolet lamp switch is connected to a power source when the toilet bowl cover is shut. A far infrared lamp switch is connected to the power source only when an adhesion pressure is applied to the toilet bowl seat.
However, the conventional products have several problems that a user must bathe in the far infrared ray with additional time, or the toilet bowl must have an additional cover equipped on the toilet bowl. The conventional products have another problems that they cannot emit the far infrared ray and/or the ultraviolet ray to an appropriate position, i.e., surroundings of the genital organs and the anus region because the lamp, which is mounted at the front portion of the toilet bowl seat, is located above the location of the user""s genital organs and the anus region. Furthermore, the conventional products have further problems that they have a restricted intensity of far infrared ray heat, for example, the user may get burnt, and a sensitive bulb may be damaged when the toilet seat is raised or lowered.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl equipped with far infrared lamps, in which a first far infrared lamp located at a front and lower surface of the toilet bowl radiates electromagnetic waves to a woman""s vulva and a man""s penis while users are sitting down on the toilet bowl seat for bowel movement or urination without additionally equipping a seat cover separated from the toilet bowl or without taking additional time for the radiation, so that the users can always maintain a clean condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl equipped with far infrared lamps, in which a second far infrared lamp located at a rear and lower surface of the toilet bowl radiates electromagnetic waves to the user""s anus region exactly, thereby improving the circulation of the blood and treating and preventing hemorrhoids.
To accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a toilet bowl equipped with far infrared lamps, comprising: front and rear holes, which are formed at appropriate parts of a toilet bowl body corresponding to users"" genital organs and the anus region; a first and a second far infrared lamps respectively inserted into the front and rear holes for emitting far infrared rays, wherein the front and rear holes are formed in an exact positions for making the far infrared lamps emit the far infrared rays to the genital organs and the anus region of women and men; a first and a second transparent heatproof lenses, each of which is disposed between the hole and the far infrared lamp, each of the transparent heatproof lens serving for heatproof, insulation and waterproof; a sensing means mounted on a ceiling and a sensing switch for activating arid deactivating the sensing means, the sensing means, when activated, detecting a user and providing automatic operation of the far infrared lamps; and ON and OFF switches for operating the far infrared lamps manually.
By mounting the first and second far infrared lamps into the front and rear holes formed on the toilet bowl body and mounting the transparent heatproof lenses for waterproof, the users can conveniently use the toilet bowl with the treatment effect by far infrared rays.